Television sets are frequently cumbersome making them difficult to place in the room where everyone can see clearly. The present invention teaches the suspending of the television set from the ceiling in a hanger. By so doing, floor space is saved and the set is placed high enough so it can be easily seen.
Particularly in the bedroom, it is important that the set be placed at a high elevation for easy viewing. However, such placement of the set is difficult because the unit is large and relatively heavy. These factors must also be considered in devising an apparatus for suspending a set. Additionally, any such suspending apparatus must be relatively pleasing in appearance to add to the decor of the room.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a safe suspender for a television set which allows adjustment of the set attitude for easy viewing.